Undiscovered
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Set after Back to The Future, even though I haven't actually seen that eppy yet. But if you are a true fan of POTF, you can't miss all the pictures on the internet, so...OneShot


**_Take it back, take it all back now _**

**_The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips _**

**_I miss that now_**

_He's only been gone for two minutes. He kissed me, live on the school news report-might I add, and then, he was gone. Like he did a magic trick, and disappeared into thin air or something. He's not all that was gone. My memories are beginning to fade. I can't picture his face properly. I can't hear his voice exactly how it sounded. I want everything back. I miss him._

**_I can't try any harder than I do _**

**_All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you _**

**_I'm broken in two_**

"Keely!" Via shouted. "What was that thing about on the news report? I thought Phil was leaving."

Keely nodded. "He did. He was. He just came back to say goodbye."

"And other things," Owen nodded, grinning. "Good for Phil."

Keely tried to smile, but couldn't. On one hand, the boy she had had a crush on since he had entered Pickford had kissed her. But he had gone back to the future. And since the future hadn't happened yet, she couldn't see him. Oh well, it was only 101 years until he was born. She's just have to wait that long. "101 years is a long time…" she whispered.

"Huh?" Via asked. "Even I don't get that. How do you think Owen is going to manage"

Keely shook her head. "Inside joke. Between me and Phil"

"Oh…" Owen trailed off. "I still don't get it."

_**All the things left undiscovered **_

_**Leave me empty and left to wonder **_

_**I need you **_

_**All the things left undiscovered **_

_**Leave me waiting and left to wonder **_

_**I need you **_

_**Yeah, I need you **_

_**Don't walk away**_

_I went straight up to my room when I got home from school. All I wanted to do was cry. I lay on my bed and waited for the tears to come. A small one trickled down my cheek. "That's it? My best friend has just left, and that's the only tear I can manage? I loved him. And he finally admitted he loved me. But he left, and all I can manage is one lousy tear?"_

_Here come more. But instead of trying to stop them, like I did in every lesson today, I let them fall. Let them fall…_

_Phil finally admitted he loved me. And I admitted it to him. But now he's gone. If only I had told him how I felt the day he came to Pickford, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess now. If only I had said something. But there are going to be a lot of 'if only's' now. And there's nothing I can do about them._

_**Touch me now, how I want to feel something so real **_

_**Please remind me **_

_**My love, and take me back**_

_I want to feel him touching my hand again. Hugging me. Even a pat on the arm would work. But I'll never feel him touching me again. "101 years is a really long time," I muttered again. _

_"What's that nugget?" My mom came into my room, and then stopped seeing my face. It must look bad. _

_I felt new tears sprouting from my eyes. "Mom…" She hugged me, and rubbed my hair, asking me what the matter was. "Phil left, Mom. He said goodbye, and then left."_

_Mum sighed. "Well, honey. You'll be able to keep in contact"_

_"I don't think so, Mom. He'll forget about me, and marry some brunette who looks like Rachel Bilson and then I'll die alone. All alone," I cried._

_**Because I'm so in love with what we were **_

_**I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you **_

_**Do you feel it too?**_

Keely lay in her room, not eating anything, not drinking. Mandy had to keep going in to check she was still breathing.

She called Via's mom. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Mandy. Has Via mentioned anything about Keely?" Mandy asked. "Keely seems really sad that Phil has left."

Via's mom was sympathetic. "I'll let you speak to Via. She'll explain it better than I wil."

"Hey Mrs. Teslow. Is Keely okay?" Via asked.

Mrs Teslow smiled. "She's fine. Just a bit upset. What happened today?"

"Well, Mrs. Teslow. You know they got voted Cutest Couple. Her and Phil, I mean. And today, he was supposed to have already left this morning, but he came back. To say a proper goodbye to Keely. And then they kissed. I'm talking a proper, mouth-to-mouth kiss, and then he left. He still left. Keely hardly talked at school, except to mention stuff that reminded her of Phil, and about memories. I heard some pretty weird things that Keely has done today. I think she's a bit delirious, half the stuff he was talking about cannot be done. It's like impossible," Via told Keely's mom.

Keely's mom thanked Via and hung up, listening to the sound of her daughter crying upstairs.

**_All the things left undiscovered _**

**_Leave me waiting and left to wonder _**

**_I need you _**

**_All the things left undiscovered _**

**_Leave me empty and left to wonder _**

**_I need you _**

**_I need you_**

Keely sat looking a her piture albums. All of them had Phil in them. Every piture. He was the biggest aspect of her life. What could have been, she wondered. Would he had said he loved her if he hadn't had to leave? She doubted it. But maybe, in a few more days, she would have come clean, and he would have still felt the same. She shook her head. Her mom told her not to dwell on what could have been. Or the past. But she couldn't let Phil slip away. Not forever.

_**When I'm in the dark and all alone **_

_**Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door **_

_**It's then I know my heart is whole**_

_I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes, I thought of him, or something abd happening to him. What if the time machine broke again? And he fell in love with some other girl in that century? I just want him to walk in, and hug me, and tell me he'll stay. But he's gone. Forever._

_**There's a million reasons why I cry**_

_**Hold my covers tight and close my eyes **_

_**'Cause I don't want to be alone**_

Keely couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out. Out of the suffocating four walls around her. Out of her house which was filled with her thoughts. If she got some fresh air, maybe that would help. She opened her window. It was a long way down, but it was nearing midnight, and she couldn't wake her mom up, otherwise she'd be in trouble. She closed her eyes and jumped, landing awkwardly, but unhurt on the ground below. She took a breath of fresh air, and ran to her and Phil's 'special place.'

_**All the things left undiscovered **_

_**Leave me waiting and left to wonder **_

_**I need you **_

_**All the things left undiscovered **_

_**Leave me empty and left to wonder **_

_**I need you **_

_**I need you**_

Is this the right thing to do? I hope it is. It better be. What am I saying? Of course it is the right thing to do. Because it's what my heart is telling me to do. And mom always says, follow your heart.

**_'Cause I can't fake, and I can't hate _**

**_But it's my heart that's about to break _**

**_You're all I need, I'm on my knees _**

**_Watch me bleed, would you listen please _**

**_I give in, I breathe out _**

**_I want you, there's no doubt _**

**_I freak out, I'm left out _**

**_Without you, I'm without _**

**_I cross out, I kick out _**

**_I cry out, I reach out_**

Keely stood under the tree, crying. She looked up at the sky, to God. "Please! Can you send him back? I'm falling apart here."  
She then sat down heavily, her head in her hands.

_**Don't walk away**_

I stood there, watching the scene in front of me. I had to do it. Now.

_**Don't walk away**_

_I wished with all my heart he was back again. I wished I had told him. I wished that I could turn back time. But wishes don't come true. Not for me anyway._

_**Don't walk away**_

"Keely!" A boy walked over to her.

Keely gasped. "I guess wishes do come true."

And Keely and Phil kissed, because they were back where they belonged.

_**Don't walk away**_

* * *

**Okay, yes it was a one-shot. The underlined parts are Phil's POV, and the italics are Keely's. Just letting you know. **

**The song was Undiscovered, by Ashlee Simpson...**


End file.
